MAMA MIA Glee version
by Fallenhope19
Summary: Sophie Berry has always wanted to know about her father, so she invites the three possible candidates to her wedding: Jesse St James, Finn Hudson and Blaine Anderson. How will her mother Rachel cope when seeing her exes, and can romance spark St Berry


**This is a Glee story set in the style of the movie Mama Mia. Rachel Berry and her daughter Sophie on the lonely Greek island of Kalokairi and run a rundown hotel far away from the preying eyes of Rachel's past. Rachel's daughter Sophie is twenty and is getting married to her boyfriend Skye but really wants her father to be there. One problem is that she doesn't know who her father is.**

**Searching through one of her mother's old journals Sophie finds entries that date back to the time she was conceived and they are about three men, Finn Hudson, Jesse St James and Noah Puckerman. Sarah sends invites to these three men hoping one of them is her father; however things go terribly wrong from there. (St Berry Pairing)**

**Includes songs from the musical…**

**dont own Glee or Mama Mia they all belong to their respectable owners!**

* * *

><p>Cast-<p>

Donna- Rachel Berry

Sophie- Sophie Berry

Skye- Skye

Rosie- Mercedes Jones

Tanya- Kurt Hummel

Sam- Jesse St James

Harry- Blaine Anderson

Bill- Finn Hudson

* * *

><p><strong>Mama Mia- Glee Style<strong>

**Written By Fallenhope19**

**I have a Dream**

* * *

><p>As the moon began to rise casting its pale light across the inky waves as they rolled smoothly towards the island, a small girl walked calmly towards the awaiting rowing boat. Climbing into the boat she started to row while softly singing:<p>

_**I have a dream, a song to sing**_

_**To help me cope with anything**_

_**If you see the wonder of a fairy tale**_

_**You can take the future even if you fail**_

_**I believe in angels**_

_**Something good in everything I see**_

_**I believe in angels**_

_**When I know the time is right for me**_

_**I'll cross the stream - I have a dream**_

As the boat hit the shore of the mainland, the girl stepped out of the boat and began to make her way to the letterbox. A small smile began to play upon his face as she carried on singing:

_**I have a dream, a fantasy**_

_**To help me through reality**_

_**And my destination makes it worth the while**_

_**Pushing through the darkness still another mile**_

_**I believe in angels**_

_**Something good in everything I see**_

_**I believe in angels**_

_**When I know the time is right for me**_

_**I'll cross the stream - I have a dream**_

_**I'll cross the stream - I have a dream**_

_**I have a dream, a song to sing**_

_**To help me cope with anything**_

_**If you see the wonder of a fairy tale**_

_**You can take the future even if you fail**_

The girl looked at the letter box for a moment before placing the letters in one by one saying the names slowly, "Jesse St James, Blaine Anderson and Finn Hudson " with that she went back to her boat and began to row back to the island as the sun began to rise.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in America Jesse St James, international superstar was reading his mail in his Hollywood mansion when a strange letter caught his eyes. He scanned it quickly and then felt his heart do a backflip as he read who it was from. "Rachel Berry" he whispered as he thought about the ex-love of his life before he had become internationally famous.<p>

It was a wedding invite, why Rachel was inviting him was beyond him, the last time they had seen each other she had told him she never wanted to see him again! However curiosity was a hard thing to handle and that was what Jesse found himself plagued with, "Get ready Rachel Berry, Jesse St James is about to rock your world!" he said grinning.

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson was working his normal shift in his step-father's garage when his girlfriend Quinn Fabray brought him the post. "Thanks babe" he said kissing her slowly on the cheek, he and Quinn had met each other last year when she had realised she wanted to take over as cheer coach for the Cheerios after Sue Sylvester's retirement. Quickly jumping the bills Finn's eyes lingered on the last envelope.<p>

It was a wedding invitation and what was interesting was that it was from the one and only Rachel Berry, his high school sweet heart. A small smile played on his face as he remembered singing duets with her and then going to Greece after graduation. However that had been twenty years ago and so much had changed, "I look forward to seeing you again Rach" he muttered as he went to find his girlfriend to tell her where he would be flying to tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Blaine Anderson was just waking up in his penthouse apartment that he owned that overlooked Central Park, he had, had a rough night last night partying with a few old friends. Groggily picking up his post a small smile crept onto his face as he read the wedding invitation from his ex-girlfriend Rachel Berry. It had been twenty years since he had last seen her and Blaine was all for a holiday especially when it involved the lovable Diva Rachel Berry…<p>

* * *

><p>"Time to wake up Soph!" Rachel Berry called as she pulled her daughter's curtains open to reveal the blinding Greek sunlight. Sophie Berry scrunched up her face in protest and wriggled back down into the safety of her covers, "Five more minutes mom!" she muttered. Rachel rolled her eyes; she didn't know where Sophie had gotten her laziness from especially since she was up at five o'clock every morning doing yoga.<p>

"Honestly young lady you're twenty years old and you still act like a teenager" Rachel scolded, Sophie pouted, she had the same long thick dark brown hair her mother did and the same doe like brown eyes. "And you don't act like a Diva mom?" she asked as Rachel threw a pillow at her, "Don't go there missy, now hurry up and get ready Lily and Chloe will be here soon." Rachel instructed.

Sophie's face brightened at the mention of her two best friends, "Fine" she said dramatically as she walked over to her wardrobe and found a pretty white sundress which she matched with blue sandals. As soon as her mother had left Sophie couldn't help let a smile grace her features, she and her mom lived on the Greek island of Kalokairi just the two of them. Sophie didn't have a father.

Every time she had asked her mother who her father was, Rachel had always changed the subject. Up until now Sophie had always accepted her mother's decision in not telling her, however that had changed when she had found her mother's old journal she had kept while pregnant with her… there were three main candidates who could be her father and they had all been invited to her wedding…

"Sophie if you want to meet them at the harbour you had better go now!" Rachel shouted, Sophie grinned as she jumped of her bed and ran down the rickety stairs. Sophie's mother had opened a guest house on the island, however not many people came over so they didn't have much money to fix it up. However Skye, Sophie's fiancée had now put them on the internet so the customer numbers had slowly started to rise.

As Sophie sped past the locals they all called out greetings to her in Greek which she replied to, she had lived on the island all her life and couldn't wait to explore the world with her husband to be. Waiting impatiently on the dock, Sophie nearly squealed in delight as she saw the ferry cruise into the small harbour. She hadn't seen her friend in over three years since they had graduated High School together.

"Sophie!" came the high pitch squeal of Chloe as the three girls ran at each other and embraced, "I missed you guys!" Sophie cried as she hugged the. Chloe had long blonde hair and baby blue eyes, she had been head cheerleader at high school however was really nice, Lily had long red hair and dazzling green eyes, an adorable Irish accent to match her bubbly personality. "So let's see the ring!" Lily said a small smirk playing on her face.

Sophie flaunted her hand with her engagement ring on as her friends started to giggle, "Who would have thought our little Sophie would be the first to be engaged!" Chloe said dramatically as Sophie rolled her eyes. "I have so much to tell you guys" she admitted as they started to walk back to the guest house after some of the guest house staff had taken Lily and Chloe's bags back.

The two girls watched her curiously, "I was rooting through some of mom's old things and I found her old journal" she started. The two girls shared a look as Sophie pulled a pink book from behind her back; it had a massive golden star on the front with _**property of Rachel Berry **_written in gold. "July 17th. What a night!'" she started to read.

"I don't know if I want to hear this!" Lily said while Chloe gave her a smirk "I do!" she said nodding encouragingly for Sophie to carry on.

"Jesse rowed me over to the little island… (That's here. That's Kalokairi.)We danced on the beach, and we kissed on the beach, and dot, dot, dot." She finished with a wicked smile. Her two friends shared a look, "What does that mean?" Lily asked,

"That's what they used to call sex in the old days" Chloe said

"Jesse's the one. I know he is. I've never felt like this before!"

_**Honey, honey**_

_**How he thrills me Honey, honey**_

_**Honey, honey**_

_**Nearly kills me Honey, honey**_

_**I've heard about him before**_

_**I wanted to know some more**_

_**And now I know what they mean**_

_**He's a love machine**_

_**Oh, he makes me dizzy**_

_**Honey, honey Let me feel it**_

_**Honey, honey**_

_**Honey, honey don't conceal it**_

_**Honey, honey**_

_**The way that you kiss good night**_

_**The way that you kiss me good night**_

_**The way that you hold me tight**_

_**The way that you're holding me tight**_

_**I feel like I wanna sing**_

_**When you do your thing**_

"So this guy Jesse is your father?" Chloe asked excitedly,

"The plot thickens: All this time, Jesse's been telling me he loves me, and now he's announced that he's engaged, so he's gone home to get married, and I'm never going to see him again!" Sophie read in a sad voice. "Poor Rachel." Lily said sadly

"August 4th. What a night! Finn rented a motorboat, and I took him over to the little island." Sophie read a naughty smile on her face as her friends looked at her confused. "Finn? Sophie, wait." Chloe said trying to process the information.

"Hang on." Sophie said as she continued to read, "Though I'm still obsessed with Jesse, Bill's so wild. He's such a funny guy. One thing led to another…" the three looked at each other before saying together

"And dot, dot, dot."

"August 11th Blaine turned up, out of the blue, so I said I'd show him the island. He's so sweet and understanding I couldn't help it and

Dot, dot, dot!"

"Dot, dot, dot!" the girls cried as they started to giggle, they had now reached the guest house, none of them saw Rachel approach wearing jean shorts and a white tank. "And the bride maids have arrived" she said gleefully, the three girls blushed before Lily and Chloe hugged her.

"You girls having fun?" she asked. They nodded, Rachel smiled as she walked away, "I used to have fun" she said as the girls stifled a laugh. "Oh we know!" Chloe called. Rachel turned and watched them curiously before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>please review I hope you enjoyed this, I am surprised someone hasnt already done this before :D dont own anyone :D<strong>


End file.
